Vehicles such as motorcycles and bicycles, are typically transported on trailers, in the back of pickup trucks, in a box van, the bottom of a transportation crate, etc. As shown in FIG. 1, tie-down straps 100 are typically used to secure the transported vehicle 102 in the truck, trailer or other transporting vehicle 104. Tie-down straps typically consist of a pair of nylon straps and interconnected by a tensioning device 106, such as a clamp or ratcheting assembly. Hooks 108 are attached to the distal ends of the straps. In use with a motorcycle, for example, the typical practice is to place one hook on the motorcycle steering handle bar 110, and attach the other hook to an eyelet or other attachment point on the transporting vehicle. This method is repeated using a second tie-down strap on the opposite side of the motorcycle. When tension is applied to both tie-down straps, the vehicle's front suspension is compressed, creating retaining force against the surface of the transporting vehicle. This spring-like tension holds the motorcycle securely in place for transport.
Utilizing the motorcycle's handlebar as an attachment point for a tie-down strap has several, disadvantages. When the vehicle is transported, vibration and motion will cause the nylon strap or hook to rub against various components on the motorcycle or ATV, potentially causing damage at these locations. Damage to electrical wires, control cables, body fairings and even the handlebars themselves is common, creating additional operating expense as well as potential safety hazards resulting from component failure.
Worse, during transportation, tie-down straps tend to wander and work their way up to the top of the handlebars where the levers, brake reservoirs, brake lines and kill switch are located. This wandering exerts unnecessary forces on the various components.
Furthermore, as the tie-down hook slides along the handlebar, the tensioning force is loosened, thereby creating the possibility of losing the transported vehicle.
There is therefore a need for an improved anchoring system that avoids the aforementioned problems.